familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940)
Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940) aka Nellie Patterson. She worked as a servant. (b. August 1863; Pennsylvania, USA - d. September 10, 1940; Kings County Hospital, Brooklyn, New York City, Long Island, New York, USA) Birth *Richard B. Patterson I (1835-1908) *Cornelia Augusta Betts (1837-1917) Siblings All the were born in New York except Cornelia herself, who was born in Pennsylvania. *Louise Patterson (1857-?) *John C. Patterson (1861-?) *Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) who worked in a shoe store and married Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) aka Mamie Burke *Robert L. Patterson (1869-?) who married Rebecca *Marion Patterson (1871-?) *Grace E. Patterson (1873-?) New York City The family appears in the 1880 United States Census living in Manhattan, New York where Richard senior and Richard junior were both working in a shoe store. By the 1910 United States Census Cornelia was a widow living in Brooklyn, New York. Marriage Cornelia married Edwin Thomas Webb (c1860-c1895). Children They had the following children: *Louise Florence Webb (1883-1943) who married Jacob Henry Stark *John G. Webb (1887-?) who married May *Lillian R. Webb (1890-?) who married Edward Meyer *Marion Webb (1894-1931) who was born in Chicago, Illinois and married Frederick T. Lewis then she took her own life by inhaling "illuminating gas" after she discovered that her husband was already married to Augusta C. X. Husband abandons family Edwin eventually abandoned the family. Servant Cornelia may be the person who appeared in the 1930 US Census as a widow, working as a servant in the home of Edward W. Smith (1864-?). Edward was a Newark, New Jersey "express man". Memories about Cornelia M. Patterson Flo Beijer writes: "In the 1910 United States Census Cornelia is a widow and living in Brooklyn, New York and only two children were living with her at the time. It is known that Edwin left his family. It was difficult to read her occupation but I think it says 'operator'. To make ends meet, as a single parent/widow, she put two of her children in an Orphan Asylum in Brooklyn, New York. I found Lillian R. Webb and Marion Webb there, in the 1900 census. Marion was working as a sales lady so she had income at 16. John G. Webb was in school. In the 1910 census they are back with their mother. She may have been working as a private medical nurse." Death She died of "carditis" on September 10, 1940 at the "K of C Hospital" in Brooklyn according to her sexton's card. She was 77 years old. Funeral notice "Webb - Cornelia, on September 10, in her 78th year; beloved mother of Mrs. Louise Stark, John G. and Mrs. Lillian Meyer. Services Friday, 9 p.m., at New York and Brooklyn Funeral Chapel, 187 S. Oxford Street. Funeral Saturday, 10 a.m. Direction Benjamin Grindrod." (Source: Brooklyn Daily Eagle on September 12, 1940) Burial She was buried on September 14, 1940 in Evergreen Cemetery and was laid to rest in lot 5-A of the Lawn Crest 4 section of map 7. Her undertaker was Benjamin Grindroad of Brooklyn. External links *Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940) at Findagrave *Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940) at Familysearch References Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Cornelia M. Patterson (1863-1940)